


Emotion Lab

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [10]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: It surprised me too tbh, Other, Phantom actually cares for someone other than himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Logan has an Emotion Lab. Phantom visits on Host's advice for Mare.





	Emotion Lab

**Author's Note:**

> So this one's pretty short, but the idea of Logan having an emotion lab has been bouncing around in my head for ages. If you're read some of my other Sanders Sides stuff (Deception On The Other Side and Sleep Shorts (Not the Clothing)) It was kind of channeled in there for Remy and his dream creation. 
> 
> Here's that is you want it too: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273091
> 
> Anyway, onto the stuff and the things!

Logan went from shelf to shelf, grabbing vial after vial. He blew the dust off of one and eyed the red glow of the other. He unscrewed the caps and- carefully, very carefully- put three drops of one into the other. 

“Logan?”

He jumped, sending more into the liquid than he meant to. “Get down!”

He had just ducked under the workbench when it exploded, sending shards of glass every which way. He popped his head up amidst the multicoloured smoke. 

“Yes?”

“It’s Phantom. I have a request.”

He stood and started cleaning up some of the glass as the red and purple cloud dissipated away with the faint smell of cinnamon and oranges. “What kind of request?”

“A relatively steady supply of some of the negative emotions.”

“And what do you wish to do with them?”

“Mare needs them.”

“Oh? For what?” 

Phantom made a weird hand motion- was he… wringing his hands? That was uncharacteristic. He must be worried. “He feeds off of them, kinda. Like- I am not an expert so bear with me- they kind of…”

“Fuel him?”

“Yeah, that. He needs them, that’s all I know.”

Logan looked at the shelves and carefully took one bottle off of the furthest shelf. “Try this. If it works, tell me. I can get more. We can set up something in the future.”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks.” He took the vial. “I’ll get back to you on that.”

He disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Logan turned back to his vials with a sigh. He had a lot of glass to clean up.

 

\------

 

“I think I might have something.”

Mare set down the book. The lines on his face looked like they’d been drawn on with black charcoal instead of with their usual purple sheen. “You think? That doesn’t sound promising.”

“Just try it.” He handed over the bottle. Mare looked at it. 

“And what is this?”

“I think bottled fear, but Logan didn’t quite tell me all of the details.”

“Huh.” He cracked open the top and took a swig. It was like he’d suddenly been lit up from the inside. His eyes flared purple, and the lines on his face resumed their usual tint. “Woah.” 

“Will it work?”

Mare’s lips slowly spread into a grin. “Yeah. I think it will.” He blinked a few times, seemingly taken aback. “Woah. That is not distilled. Wow. Alright. This’ll definitely work.”

“You sure?”

“It’s like I just got a shot of Redbull, so yeah, I think it’ll work.”

With a satisfied nod, Phantom disappeared to go tell Logan. He had to work out some details. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woosh! That one was fun to write. It was more... Mare has a problem and Logan has an emotion lab which led to: that's a very obvious solution I didn't think of before. And character interactions! It's all good really. 
> 
> Next up is something I wrote like... halfway through the first story in this series so... yeah I kind of just forgot about it and found it and stuck it right there. It happened a while ago, but it explains how Host got the mask in his library! (A minor detail, but it's kind of fun to fill those in lol.) And JJ and Wilford being a team so that's fun too! 
> 
> Thanks for reading a have a great day!


End file.
